tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraeyfeidian Rixarus
Name: ''' Wraeyfeidian Rixarus (Ray Feedian Ricks Arus) '''Other Names: Rafe, Pony boy, "the Horse" Meaning / Origin of Name: The name Rafe was used by Wraeyfeidian for most of his dealings with mercenary associates and in his day to day life. The primary reason behind this was he grew tired of people mispronouncing his true name and shortened to Rafe. Far easier to pronounce when drunk. Race: '''Wraeyfeidian if of the Great Grass Sea Tribe of Centaurians. '''Proffession: *Paladin - Rafe is a Paladin of Damotus , the Centaurian God of Death and War. *Mercenary Blood Lineage: Rafe is from a long lineage of warriors within his Tribe. Centuarians do not view noble blood in the same manner of other Unarathian peoples, but see conquest and valour in battle as marks of nobility and right to rule. Had Rafe stayed with his Tribe it is likely he would have asscended to the postion of Chieftan. Family: Personality: Wraeyfeidian is a confident, (sometimes overly) grandiose, extroverted, dyed-in-the-wool womanizer. He is usualy overtly bombastic, loud and extremely obnoxious. He is fond of social opportunities, especially if they have a large female presence, and plenty of good quality wine. During Battle Wraeyfeidian becomes enraged to the point of berserker like behaviour showing the blood thirsty aspect of his personality that only comes out during battle. He likes to laugh, drink, breed and fight. It is not uncommon for Rafe to inform a Knight that his mount told him that he thinks his knight is a jackass. He carries on mock conversations with arrogant Warrior's horses often as a form of taunting the warrior into a fight. Likes: Dislikes: Passions, Hobbies and Social: Wraeyfeidian is a man of numerous passions, lusts, indulgences and overt behavious. *Women. Does not matter what race, colour, religions, creed, age or infirmity, if it has a female, he will be interested. *Music. Wraeyfeidian loves music. He insists that music in his presence is played as loud as possible and that wine be provided so that he can dance and enjoy the music. *Wine. Centaurians love to drink. Wraeyfeidian is no exception to this general rule. his fondness for any thing fermented, brewed or distilled is well known amongst the mercenary community of his homeland. He is often drunk as a lord before battle, usually on wine as he explained once to his friend Blackheart; it clears his mind and lets him focus. *Weapons and Armour. If it's sharp, used to bash, cut, slash, smash, crush, poke, prod, beat, squish or generally kill someone, Rafe loves it. *Brawling. Rafe loves to brawl especially when drinking Wine. Few human mercenaries will stay near him when his is into the grape because of his habit of punching the closest person to him to start a good natured, knock down, drag out, bloodied brawl...all in the name of keeping the fire in the blood burning. Strengths: *incredible physical strength and stamina. *Passion for life. Lives for the moment *Charismatic. *Physical looks. (Centaurians possess a pheromone that heightens their attractiveness to others.) *Dexterity. *Humour. Weakness: *Pragmatic towards future events *Women *Drink *Quick Temper *Ego. Wraeyfeidian possesses an ego that has gotten him into situations in the past which have required Blackheart to get him out of. Known Companions: *Blackheart, Son of Justinian : Blackheart was an EnºThromii who was a life long friend and sometimes companion of Wraeyfeidian. The two often spent much time in debauchery while on campaign often at the instigation of the older, world wiser Centaur. Blackheart was a younger, less experienced warrior and Rafe quickly corrupted the young man, forming a bond of brotherhood that lasted until their deaths. Personal History: Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Blackheart Category:Centaurian Category:Centaurian Characters